Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel
by White Assassin
Summary: S'il avait su qu'une chanson changerait sa vie, est-ce qu'il aurait laissé sa curiosité l'emporter? // EdEnvy, OS


**Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personne ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : General - Romance – One-Shot -Yaoi

**Résumé** : S'il avait su qu'une chanson changerait sa vie, est-ce qu'il aurait laissé sa curiosité l'emporter? // EdEnvy

**Note** : Juste une envie de faire un EdEnvy après avoir écouté de la musique en boucle pendant deux heures. Ou alors, juste une envie qu'ils soient ensemble. Tout simplement ensemble. Jugez par vous-même ;p

* * *

- Au revoir, maman. Je repasserai peut-être demain.

Edward, tout d'abord agenouillé, déposa le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté sur la tombe de sa mère, puis se releva. Il contempla une dernière fois la pierre blanche sous laquelle reposait sa mère, sourit tristement, tourna les talons, et repartit d'un pas triste et rêveur. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il retournait à Resembool pour la vérification de son automail. Il ne pouvait empêcher le passé de refaire surface, et il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher lui-même de revenir dans ce cimetière. Et à chaque fois, ça le rendait encore plus mélancolique que d'habitude. Il regarda le ciel bleu de ce début d'après-midi et soupira.

- Si je rentre avec cette tête là, Winry va me lancer sa clef à molette dans la tête...

Il grimaça en pensant :

- Ce qu'elle peut être violente comme fille...

Il reprit le chemin qui menait à la maison de Pinako, toujours rêveur. Il en avait bien pour trente minutes. Ça lui permettrait de dissimuler son chagrin. Ou d'essayer, tout du moins.

- .................

Edward s'arrêta. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose.

- .................

Il tendit l'oreille.

- .................

De la musique. Quelqu'un chantait. Et apparemment, ça provenait de la petite rivière où Al s'enfuyait quand ils se bagarraient. Bizarre.

-.................

Ça continuait. Edward cherchait à distinguer la voix qui chantait. Il était presque sûr de la connaître. Ou en tout cas, de l'avoir déjà entendue. Non, en fait, il en était parfaitement sûr.

- .................

Malgré sa conscience qui lui criait qu'il ne devait pas se détourner du chemin du retour, Edward ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité d'être titillée au plus haut point. Il avait envie de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Pourquoi? Ca, il n'en savait rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- ................

Il s'écarta du chemin, se dirigeant directement vers l'origine de la chanson. Mais il était toujours trop loin pour savoir qui chantait, et ce qu'il chantait.

- ................

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds accélèrent leur cadence. Il commença à courir, comme porté par cette musique qu'il entendait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Les formes des arbres qui l'entouraient et de l'herbe qu'il foulait devenaient floues et indistinctes. Il n'était guidé que par cette musique qui l'enveloppait entièrement.

- .................

Il commençait à entendre, petit à petit, le son plus clairement. Ca ressemblait à de la guitare.

- .................

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que disait cette voix, mais elle lui semblait terriblement triste. Il courrait toujours à en perdre haleine. Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté précédemment avait complètement disparu à présent. Mais il s'en fichait. Il remontait la rivière, persuadé qu'il était proche.

- .................

Soudain, Edward s'arrêta net. Un vent doux et chaud se leva, emportant avec lui les mèches blondes et brillantes du jeune alchimiste qui semblait médusé. Il était comme cloué au sol. La voix qu'il entendait depuis quelques minutes.... Cette voix si triste et mélancolique.... Évidemment qu'il l'avait déjà entendue.... Car c'était celle d'....

- Envy.......

La bouche sèche d'Edward avait murmuré un son à peine audible. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était bien Envy, appuyé contre un arbre et une guitare à la main, qu'il avait entendu, et qu'il voyait actuellement. Il en était sûr et certain. C'était bien l'homonculus qu'il avait combattu de nombreuses fois.

- Envy......

Il répétait, sans s'en rendre compte, le nom de l'homonculus, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ennemi. C'était comme s'il était envoûté. Il restait planté là, comme un idiot, bouche bée. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il risquait gros à rester là, visible, et décida de se cacher derrière le premier arbre venu. Il avait l'air con, à se cacher comme ça. Tant pis. En tout cas, une tonne de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres: Que faisait l'homonculus ici? Pourquoi semblait-il si triste? Et pourquoi.... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait là, à épié celui qui avait tant de fois voulu lui prendre la vie?

- ..................

Envy continuait de chanter, inlassablement. Et d'ailleurs, il chantait drôlement bien. Il jouait aussi superbement bien de la guitare. C'est ce que ce disait Edward. Même si ce dernier ne comprenait pas un mot de la chanson, qui devait être dans une langue étrangère, il n'en revenait pas qu'un homonculus puisse créer quelque chose d'aussi beau.

- C'est magnifique.... dit dans un souffle l'alchimiste.

Cette remarque lui avait échappé. Mais c'était vrai. Même s'il savait pertinemment que les homonculus n'avaient pas d'âme.... Il en était sûr.... Cette chanson en avait une. Et elle le transperçait de parts en parts, comme des lames glacées qu'on ne pouvait arrêter. Il lui semblait que cette chanson si triste, emprunte d'un désespoir poignant, le clouait là, et qu'elle s'adressait directement à lui.

- ................

Edward, toujours ensorcelé par la voix de l'homonculus, ne put retenir ses larmes. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait mal. Si mal..... Une larme roula sur sa joue, et tomba dans l'herbe, s'insinuant entre les brins d'herbe. Le bruit qu'elle fit en s'écrasant au sol, aussi infime soit-il, agit comme un déclencheur. Edward, encore immobilisé, se dirigea alors vers l'homonculus, comme s'il n'était plus maître de ces mouvements. Il fit tout d'abord un pas, puis deux, puis trois. Mais au quatrième, il eut, comme si c'était de convenance, la malchance de marcher sur une branche qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre. Un craquement sonore ce fit entendre. Le cœur de l'alchimiste fit un bond. La musique s'arrêta.

- Que....??

Envy venait enfin de se rendre compte de la présence du jeune alchimiste. Il posa l'instrument qu'il tenait, épousseta ses vêtements, puis fit face au blond, qui se tenait, figé, à une dizaine de mètres. Edward, horrifié, se rendit compte de sa situation. Il était complètement désemparé. Il inspira profondément, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis, lorsque l'homonculus fit mine de s'avancer vers lui, le jeune alchimiste fit un bond en arrière, prêt à esquiver toute attaque, transmuta son automail, et se mit en garde. Il s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!!

Envy le fixa avec étonnement, et répondit d'un air détaché :

- Ça se voit pas? Je joue de la guitare.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Par contre, ce serait plutôt à toi que s'adresserait cette question. Je peux savoir pourquoi toi, tu m'espionnais?

Edward, toujours sur ses gardes, se rebiffa :

- Je ne t'espionnais pas!!!

- C'est ça, à d'autres.

- Je... Je passai pas là, c'est tout!!

- Pourquoi tu t'excites?

- Je m'excite pas!

- A peine... Tu ressembles à un môme prit en flagrant délit, nabot.

Au dernier mot, le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur l'homonculus qu'il projeta au sol, et brandit son automail transmuté au niveau de sa tête.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie, dit Envy d'un ton morne.

Edward restait planté dans cette position. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à abattre son bras. Pourtant, il était, pour une fois, en position de supériorité. Il aurait très bien pu, si ça lui chantait, tuer cet homonculus qui l'avait prit de haut. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de se relever et de grommeler :

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu réagis pas, mais j'ai pas envie de me battre contre quelqu'un qui se défend pas. C'est naze.

Envy, toujours au sol, regarda Edward, qui de dos, commençait à s'en aller. Le jeune alchimiste fit reprendre à son automail sa forme normale, mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna lentement. Envy se releva à moitié, fixa la rivière, et lança d'un ton détaché :

- Tu veux pas rester?

Edward tressauta et manqua de se casser la figure. Il bégaya, agité :

- Qu-qu-qu-qu....!!! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?????????!!!!!

Envy tourna légèrement la tête, et fixa l'alchimiste.

- Ben, je te demande si t'as envie de rester avec moi.

Edward s'exclama :

- Mais c'est bien ça, le problème!!!

- Parce qu'il y a un problème?

- OUI!

- Tu m'aimes pas?

Edward resta coi. Il se contenta d'essayer de formuler un argument qu'il voulait convaincant :

- Ça n'a aucun rapport! Le problème, c'est que -je t'explique-, avec toutes les fois où tu as essayé de me tuer, je vois pas trop comment je pourrai venir à côté de toi et te dire joyeusement : ''Vouuuuiiii!!!''.

Aucune réaction. Edward s'énerva :

- Et puis t'as raison, y'a aussi le fait que je ne t'aime pas!!!

Il rajouta :

- J'me barre, salut!

Toutefois, Envy déclara :

- Moi je t'aime bien, pourtant.

Edward ouvrit des yeux grands comme des pamplemousses. Avait-il bien entendu?

- T'as dit quoi????

- Que je t'aime bien.

- Tu te sens bien, Envy?

Pour toute réponse, l'homonculus détourna son regard et fixa de nouveau la rivière. Une lutte interne eut alors lieu dans le cerveau d'Edward : Rester ou ne pas rester? Telle était la question. Envy regarda l'alchimiste, grimaça et lança :

- T'en fais une tête.

Edward respira profondément, et, devant l'air moitié triste moitié inquiet d'Envy (qui se demandait pourquoi Edward tirait une tronche pareille), s'écria :

- Bon, t'as gagné!!! Je reste!

Edward s'avança vers l'homonculus en martelant le sol, puis s'assit brusquement à côté de ce dernier. Envy, quant à lui, sourit d'un air niais, puis ajouta, en reprenant son habituel sourire en coin :

- Je gagne toujours.

- C'est ça.... maugréa Edward, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être assis à côté de son pire ennemi.

Envy eut soudainement une idée. Il rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui de l'alchimiste qui recula, par précaution, et demanda :

- Tu veux que je te chante une chanson?

Edward répliqua :

- Même pas en rêve.

Envy attrapa sa guitare d'un air décidé.

- Mais tu écoutes quand on te parles?!! s'exclama Edward.

- Je crois que ça devrait te plaire.

- Je rêve. Je lui réponds non et cet abruti ne m'écoute même pas...

- Par contre, je ne connais pas entièrement les paroles.

- Je te préviens, je me bouche les oreilles.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

Envy se rapprocha de l'alchimiste, eut un sourire énigmatique, puis commença à jouer. Comme dit précédemment, Edward se boucha les oreilles, d'un air ''Continue, tu m'intéresses'', mais Envy commença à chanter :

-_ Embrasse-moi dessus bord, viens mon ange retracer le ciel! J'irai crucifier ton corps, pourrai-je dépunaiser tes ailes? Embrasser, te mordre en même temps, enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant, te supplier de me revenir, et tout faire ô tout pour te voir partir..._

Malgré s'être bouché les oreilles, Edward entendait tout. En fait, il avait fait mine de ne pas écouter, mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même plus longtemps : la voix d'Envy, lui chantant une chanson rien que pour lui.... Ca lui faisait quand même un effet, aussi infime soit-il. L'homonculus, constatant qu'Edward le fixait maintenant avec attention, reprit de plus belle :

- _Viens ! Emmène-moi là-bas! Donne-moi la main que je ne la prenne pas, écorche mes ailes, envole-moi... Et laisse-toi tranquille à la fois._

Edward l'écoutait maintenant avec la plus grande attention. Cet Envy là était complètement différent de l'Envy qu'il connaissait, brutal, sanguinaire et sadique, et de celui qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt, triste et mélancolique. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de lui : il avait l'air tellement... Tellement... Il ne savait quel adjectif associer à cet être qui fixait le lointain en chantant de toute son âme -même s'il n'en avait pas-, et qui l'hypnotisait. Edward se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de décrire cet émotion qui l'étreignait.

- _Mille fois entrelaçons-nous, et lassons-nous même en dessous. Serre-moi encore, serre-moi!!! Jusqu'à étouffer de toi...._

Le cœur de l'alchimiste se serra. C'était comme si Envy lui chantait, non... Lui criait ce qu'il ne voulait s'avouer. C'était incroyable. Envy parut perturbé un moment, puis continua en fixant le blond, cette fois-ci :

- _J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes, ta sueur, le sang... Rendons-nous amants, qui se passionnent et qui saignent. J'aime quand mon écorché est vivant!_

Edward, tout d'abord amusé car persuadé -même s'il ne connaissait pas la chanson-, qu'Envy avait manqué un couplet ou un refrain, rougit subitement, sans savoir pourquoi. Constatant ceci, l'homonculus chanta de nouveau, en susurrant presque :

-_ Je ne donne pas long feu à nos tragédies, à nos adieux. Reviens-moi!! Reviens-moi!! Tu partiras mieux comme ça. A force de se tordre, on en finirait pas se mordre...._

Envy marqua une pause, puis chanta de nouveau, avec un de ces sourires en coin dont il a le secret :

-_ A quoi bon se reconstruire, quand on est adepte du pire?_

Edward sourit. Cette phrase était toute indiquée pour Envy.

-_ Malgré nous, malgré nous, a quoi bon se sentir plus grand, que nous? Deux grains de folie dans le vent, deux âmes brûlantes, deux enfants?_

Envy eut de nouveau cette expression perturbée, indiquant qu'il lui manquait un bout de la chanson, ce qui amusa Edward. Puis, l'homonculus reprit :

- _Embrasse-moi dessus bord,viens mon ange, retracer le ciel! J'irai crucifier ton corps, pourrai-je, dépunaiser tes ailes? Embrasser, te mordre en même temps, Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant, te supplier de me revenir, et tout faire pour te voir partir... Viens! Emmène-moi là-bas! _  
_Donne-moi la main, que je ne la prenne pas, écorche mes ailes, envole-moi, et laisse-toi tranquille à la fois._

Envy regarda alors encore plus intensément qu'auparavant le jeune alchimiste qui sentit une bouffée de chaleur remonter le long de son corps. Edward était persuadé qu'Envy avait vu qu'il rougissait.

-_ Mille fois entrelaçons-nous, et lassons-nous même en dessous!! Serre-moi encore, serre-moi, jusqu'à étouffer de toi! Serre-moi encore, serre-moi, jusqu'à étouffer de toi! Serre-moi encore, serre-moi...._

Envy fit entendre une dernière fois le son de sa guitare, baissa la tête, puis regarda de nouveau l'alchimiste, qui restait bouche bée.

- T'en fait une tête, chibi.

Étrangement, Edward mit plus de temps à réagir au mot ''chibi'' que d'habitude. Il s'exclama :

- Chibi, chibi, chibi!!!! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le chibi?!!!!

- T'es trop mignon, tu ressembles à un chaton, Ed.

Edward, qui était prêt à se venger du ''chibi'', resta encore plus hébété. Sauf que là, il avait carrément la même couleur que les crevettes. Envy, l'ayant remarqué, profita de l'état d'incompréhension de l'alchimiste pour poser sa guitare et se lever. Tandis qu'Edward, toujours assis dans l'herbe, restait à fixer l'endroit où Envy se trouvait auparavant, ce dernier, quant à lui, regarda pensivement le ciel bleu sans nuages qui s'offrait à eux, pour demanda :

- Tu n'as jamais rêver de voler, chibi?

Edward sortit de son état passif :

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN C....!!! De quoi?

- Je te demandais si tu n'as jamais rêver de voler, répéta Envy, toujours aussi pensif.

Edward, étonné de cette question, répondit :

- Je suppose que oui, comme la plupart des gens... Mais, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

Envy prit une de ses poses préférées, la main gauche sur sa hanche, puis dit, avec un sourire en coin :

- Je crois que je peux réaliser ce rêve.

- HEIN?

Il reprit :

- Bon, je l'ai encore jamais fait... Mais on peut essayer! Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien!

- De quoi tu parles?

- De ÇA!

Dans un flash lumineux, Envy se fit pousser des ailes noires dans le dos. Edward, surpris, se releva d'un coup.

- Mouais, c'est pas trop mal, fit Envy en regardant s'il arrivait à bouger ses ailes. C'est toujours plus dur de maintenir une transformation quand elle n'est que partielle.

Après avoir inspecter ses ailes, il demanda joyeusement à Edward :

- Alors, elles te plaisent? Je me suis inspiré de celles des corbeaux!

Tout ce que trouva à répondre l'alchimiste fut un vague :

- Tu ressembles à un ange....

Ce à quoi répliqua l'homonculus par un :

- Je sais.

Tout à coup, sans qu'Edward eut le temps de réagir, Envy l'attrapa par la taille et lança, toujours aussi joyeusement :

- Allez, on y va!

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Edward demanda, une pointe de peur se faisant sentir dans sa voix :

- Où ça?

Envy eut un sourire niais puis répondit :

- Quelle question! Là-haut!

Il désigna d'un doigt le ciel bleu et immense au dessus de leur têtes.

Edward resta planté comme un c... idiot en regardant la direction que pointait de son doigt Envy. Il mit quatre secondes à comprendre, puis quatre à s'exclamer en bégayant :

- M-M-M-Mais-Mais-MAIS....!!!! MAIS T'ES MALADE!!!!!!

- Non, Edo. Juste fou.

- Mais....!!! MAIS TU VIENS DE DIRE QUE TU SAVAIS PAS SI ÇA ALLAIT MARCHER!!!

- Roh, ça, c'est pas si grave! Au mieux, tu feras une super balade, au pire...

- Au... Au PIRE??! s'écria Edward, attendant une éventuelle réponse.

Envy réfléchit quelques secondes, et préféra éluder la question :

- Bah, on verra bien.

Edward commença à paniquer, et voulut se dégager de l'emprise de l'homonculus. En vain. Puis, tout à coup, ce dernier fit battre ses ailes, puis s'envola, en tenant toujours l'alchimiste contre lui.

- aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward se débattait.

- FAIS MOI DESCENDRE!!!!

- Arrête de gesticuler ou on va tomber! S'écria Envy.

C'est fou ce qu'Envy peut être persuasif. Le blond se calma aussitôt.

-Regarde en-dessous, conseilla l'homonculus.

Edward regarda sous ses pieds. Après la première impression d'être au-dessus d'un vide intersidéral, il comprit ce qu'Envy voulait lui montrer. C'était magnifique. Tout Resembool, tout la campagne... Non, tout le monde s'offrait à eux dans sa plus grande splendeur. Edward était émerveillé. Tout ce qui lui arrivait en quelques minutes était absolument fantastique. Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre tout ça dans sa vie, jamais il n'aurait cru s'entendre si bien avec son pire ennemi. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir voler.

- Il faut croire que tous les rêves peuvent se réaliser... murmura le jeune alchimiste.

- T'as dit quelque chose?

- Non, rien.

Tandis qu'Edward s'était de nouveau replongé dans la contemplation du paysage, Envy, lui, commença à chanter de nouveau :

-_ Embrasse-moi dessus bord, viens mon ange retracer le ciel! J'irai crucifier ton corps, pourrai-je dépunaiser tes ailes? Embrasser, te mordre en même temps, enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant, te supplier de me revenir, et tout faire ô tout pour te voir partir..._

Edward, l'entendant chanter, ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il avait à peu près mémoriser les paroles, et se joignit à l'homoculus :

-_ Viens ! Emmène-moi là-bas! Donne-moi la main que je ne la prenne pas, écorche mes ailes, envole-moi... Et laisse-toi tranquille à la fois._

Envy fut heureux de constater que cette chanson plaisait à l'alchimiste. Il ne se lassait pas de le voir chanter et s'émerveiller devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Il lança :

- T'es tout léger, chibi!

Edward tressaillit, et hurla :

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHIBIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Il recommença à s'agiter, mais plus violemment qu'au décollage. Envy, tout en parant les coups, s'exclama :

- Je perds le contrôle, cesse de t'agi...

Soudain, les ailes noires d'Envy disparurent. C'est vrai que ça tient pas bien longtemps les transformations partielles.

- ...ter...

Edward calcula avec horreur la distance qui les séparait du sol. Envy fit de même et lança d'un air moqueur :

- Bon bah, voilà, c'est le pire.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à diiiiIIIIIIIRREEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!!!!!!!!!

Alors, leur chute commença. Envy s'efforça de rester collé à Edward et de ne pas le lâcher. Lui, il s'en foutait. Il était déjà mort tant de fois. Mais, étrangement, il ne voulait pas que son chibi se fracasse au sol. Alors qu'il l'avait souhaité tant de fois, avant. Dans un ultime effort, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, Envy réussit à re-matérialiser ses ailes.

- ...aaaAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

L'homonculus avait remonté le blond juste à temps. Un peu plus et c'était trop tard. Edward était blanc comme un linge. Envy se contenta de demander :

- Ça va?

Edward, reprenant son souffle, bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le pauvre homonculus :

- Re-re-re-re-re....!!!!

- ''Re'' quoi?

- REGARDE OU TU VAS!!!!!

- Hein?

Envy suivit le conseil. Trop tard. C'est fou comme les arbres sont hauts. En tout cas, il avaient pu le constater quand Envy le heurta de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent de branches en branches, pour finalement atterrir dans la rivière qui passait juste à côté de l'arbre. Des bulles se formèrent à la surface agitée de l'eau. Envy sortit la tête de cette dernière, les cheveux mouillés et suivant le mouvement rapide de sa tête (**Mwa** : _Un peu comme dans l'OAV d'après le film, pour ceux qui l'ont vu_) en reprenant une profonde inspiration, et chercha des yeux Edward. Ce dernier ne mit pas énormément de temps à sortit de l'eau, mais se débattait en maugréant :

- T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE J'AURAI PU ME NOYER!!! EN PLUS ELLE EST VACHEMENT PROFONDE!!!!  
Envy le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension :

- Ah bon? Moi j'ai pied.

Remarque qui lui valut un bon coup poing dans la tête. Edward, écumant, sortit avec difficulté de l'eau, puis alla s'allonger sur l'herbe dans un soupire de fatigue. Envy, dégoulinant lui aussi, s'approcha de lui et dit d'un air moqueur :

- T'es fâché?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu veux que je parte?

- Ouais, casse-toi.

- Comme tu veux.

Envy haussa les épaules, et fit mine de s'en aller, juste avant d'être retenu par Edward qui lui attrapa la main.

- Ben, tu voulais pas que je m'en aille?

- .... Reste.

Envy sourit puis s'assit à côté de l'alchimiste. Edward, fixant à son tour la rivière, demanda :

- Dis, tu voudrais bien m'apprendre?

- Quoi?

- Ben, tu sais, la guitare.

Envy parut étonné, puis sourit de nouveau.

- Je reviens, je vais la chercher.

* * *

- GENIAL!!!!!!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux?

- J'ai enfin réussi à jouer le morceau sans me tromper!

Edward, dos à Envy qui le tenait par la taille, tourna la tête vers l'homonculus, et déclara, l'air fier :

- En fait, je me débrouille pas si mal!

- Disons que ça pourrait être pire....

Edward fit la moue. Envy, amusé, susurra :

- Tu veux que je t'apprennes d'autres choses plus intéressantes?

Edward rougit, puis, repoussant de ses deux mains Envy qui se collait dangereusement à lui, marmonna :

- Non merci....

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre au loin :

- Edward!

L'alchimiste sursauta, puis chercha d'où venait la voix.

- ED!!!

Il reconnut la voix de Winry, superposée à celle d'Alphonse.

- Merde! J'avais oublié que je devais rentrer!

Envy, à son tour, fit la moue.

- C'est vrai que le soleil commence déjà à se coucher! J'ai passé tout l'après-midi dehors alors que je leur avait dit que je reviendrai dans deux heures....

Envy lança :

- On s'en tape.

- Moi pas. T'imagines qu'ils nous voient ensemble?

- Ça pourrait être drôle.

- T'es con.

- Chibi.

- JE SUIS PAS UN CHI...!!!!

Edward, qui faisait face à Envy, fut interrompu dans sa phrase par le baiser que l'homonculus déposa sur ses lèvres, profitant de l'inattention du blond. Il resta muet. L'homonculus lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime... Reste avec moi.

Ed, surpris tout d'abord, rougit, puis sourit. Il susurra à l'homonculus :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime... Serre-moi.

Envy étonné, se dit qu'il n'allait pas manquer une telle occasion. Il s'exécuta, mais fut encore plus surpris lorsque, dans leur étreinte mutuelle, Edward l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs deux silhouettes, alors éclairées par le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, furent jointes durant quelques secondes, avant que l'alchimiste ne se décide à lâcher les lèvres de l'homonculus. Ce dernier resta coi. Edward se dégagea de son étreinte et murmura :

- Je reviendrai demain.

Envy eut de nouveau un sourire en coin, puis répondit :

- Je serai là.

Edward partit en courant vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix de son frère et de son amie, tandis qu'Envy fixa une énième fois la rivière qui s'écoulait dans un bruit rassurant à ses pieds. Bien que de nombreuses pensées fusaient dans la tête d'Edward et d'Envy, une seule était commune : ''_**Serre-moi encore, serre-moi, jusqu'à étouffer de toi....**_''.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce très long OS (est-ce logique qu'un OS soit long?)!!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que moi j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la chanson, c'est celle de **TRYO** – ''_Serre-moi_''. Ecoutez-là, elle est vraiment magnifique ;p

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez vous, comme d'habitude, dans un prochain OS, et je vous souhaite un bon week-end (personnellement, le mien à déjà commencé depuis hier XD)  
Allez, bisouX et reviews!!!

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
